Unseen
by vintagetoe
Summary: Why does my heart beat faster only for you?
1. Prologue: Appreciation For You

**I've been watching your world from afar**  
><strong>I've been trying to be where you are<strong>  
><strong>And I've been secretly falling apart<strong>  
><strong>Unseen<strong>

* * *

><p>Velvet stood quietly as Roman stepped onto the stage in the dull, grayed warehouse. His apprentice, Neo, paced back and forth behind him, waiting for some action. Her brown and pink hair bounced with each step she took, her mouth moved as if she was saying something but she was a mute, which made it impossible. Roman cleared his throat and smiled mischievously with a cigar in his mouth, his green eyes full of dishonesty and hate. Every faunus in the warehouse turned their attention to him, looking at him with malice and rage.<p>

"I've gathered you all here today because you all believe faunus shouldn't have to associate with a species who still discriminates against them, a species who won't treat them fairly. Humans are cruel and demeaning to any other group besides themselves, even to themselves sometimes. Did you know faunus get twenty five cents to the dollar? Of course you do. You are labelled as _beasts_ and _animals_. I know what you're all thinking, 'why is a human saying such things about his own species?' I say this simply because I disagree, I find it revolting. You need to stand up for yourselves and the White Fang are here to help you in your efforts. I got my hands on the general's new toys, thanks to my employer. These should suffice for the battle, if you're willing to fight for what you believe in." He finished saying as the covered objects before him are revealed to be enormous robots.

"This is the beginning of a revolution!" Roman spread his arms out, his cane hanging in the air as thousands of claps, screams, and whistles cheered him on.

They all loathed him just a minute ago but now they were persuaded, any chance that had to get back at the human scum they would take in a heartbeat. They were all still cheering for Roman, his ego boosting with each clap and scream. This man seemed so deceptive, so suspicious it baffled Velvet. How was it so easy for them to put all their faith in him? To risk their lives over what this man promised even though he could stab them all in the back in seconds.

Confused and scared, Velvet backed up into a wall and slid down, hugging her knees tightly. She didn't believe anything he said so why was she there? All of her teammates were human and she loved them, Fox, Yatsuhashi, Coco.

_Coco._

* * *

><p>Velvet woke up panicked and frightened, she was relieved that it was only a nightmare but it got her thinking. What if one day she was forced to harm her own teammates, to <em>kill<em> them. She could never do that willingly, even if her own life was at stake. Her pulse slowed and she calmed down as she thought it over and laid back in her bed. She gripped her covers tightly as she wondered what Coco would do if she turned on them. Would she be sad, disappointed or just angry?

Deciding it wouldn't help her go back to sleep if she kept reflecting on it, she thought about other things.

She thought about her leader, and the moment she did heat rose to her face. Coco was a confident, encouraging, tall, gorgeous, and sassy leader. Velvet appreciated the time they spent together, the laughs they shared, the strategy exchanges they had, even just the comfort of knowing she had someone she could trust. Of course she could trust Fox and Yatsuhashi, but it was different with them. If she were to be asked though, Velvet would never be able to explain why it was different, it just was.

Coco made her heart beat faster, it was as if she was slowly coming to the top of a rollercoaster whenever near her. With each second she spent near Coco her heart beat a little bit faster. It scared her but it was also a little exciting.

She had always wrote it off as strong admiration for the taller girl, Velvet wasn't confident at all. Rather, she was shy and was always nervous about what she was capable of, especially after years of being bullied for what she was. Somehow it was as if her leader's determination and courageousness was contagious, spreading to Velvet in battle, making her more than she was worth. She appreciated that more than anything.

She appreciated _her_ more than anything.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay this is really,<strong>_** really**_** short but I wanted to make this to give you all a general idea. I hope you enjoyed it. I'll start working on more right away. Lyrics above are from **"Strange And Beautiful (I'll Put A Spell On You)" by Aqualung.****_


	2. Chapter 1: Wake Up

Coco let out a bothered groan in the early morning, she rubbed her eyes and yawned. Rolling off her bed, she landed on the ground while still wrapped in her blanket. She stayed in the same position on the dark carpeted floor for a while, silently counting the seconds she wasted to laze around a bit. She stared at the white ceiling, still mouthing the seconds she let pass, and thought about other things.

Class, she thought mainly about Port's class, the old man always called on her. Coco was smart but that was because of experience not because of school. She usually just slept during his class, already knowing everything there is to know about Grimm. Even though that was the case, she still didn't know what he was talking about most of the time so she'd usually just say the wrong answer, with confidence. Velvet would try to whisper the answer from behind her, but Coco could never make out what the faunus girl was saying with her light, accented voice. She loved Velvet's cute voice, her cute bunny ears, her cute shyness, her cute face, her cute…everything.

"…three hundred." She whispered, wiping her teammate's face from her mind.

Five minutes passed which meant it was time for Coco to _actually_ get up and she did, slowly like a zombie rising out of its grave. She stretched and observed her teammates in their blissful sleeps. "Ah, must be nice." She said while opening the drawer on her nightstand and pulling out an air horn and her sunglasses simultaneously. She put her sunglasses on and smiled, pushing the air horn's trigger down, watching her friends cover their ears and cry out for it to stop.

"Up, up, up!" Coco smiled, dropped the air horn and began to strip.

She hummed as she unbuttoned her silk pajamas, ignoring the yelling of Fox for interrupting a blind man's sleep. "You know it's really annoying when you do that considering I have a heightened sense of sound." He yelled over her humming.

Coco smiled at Fox's everlasting rant and grabbed her school uniform, seeing Yatsuhashi covering his eyes with his large hands in the process. This was the usual routine, Coco wakes them up, Fox yells, Yatsuhashi covers his eyes until Coco says it's clear which she never does, and Velvet is usually in the bathroom and comes out fresh and ready.

"Fox why don't you get dressed before I leave you behind." Coco sighed, tired of his continuous whining.

Fox grunted and walked over to his closet to grab his uniform. He reached out to take it but all he touched was air. "Eh? Where's my uniform?" He said, looking around even though he was blind. "I put it here just yesterday."

The bathroom door swung open to reveal Velvet, she ran out with her dress shirt not buttoned all the way and frantically looked in her closet. She pulled out a hung boy's uniform and walked over to Fox. "Sorry, I forgot to put it back after I ironed it." She explained while handing it to him and began to walk back to the bathroom. Coco ogled Velvet's currently revealed skin, it looked as soft as a bunny's fur would feel. She wanted to touch it, she wanted to touch _her. _Velvet shut the door behind her, quickly snapping Coco back into reality and she began fixing her hair.

"Yatsuhashi you can look, by the way." Coco said, realizing they had a short time before class started.

"I can't." Fox joked.

* * *

><p>Velvet walked with Fox behind Yatsuhashi and Coco, Fox was telling her all about the new show <em>Hunters vs. Huntresses <em>and it sounded pretty violent in her opinion. "From what I heard, some guy got his teeth knocked out. I got this idea from when his teammate, George, yelled, 'Dude, she just knocked out four of your teeth!' Now, I'm not one hundred percent sure…"

Velvet zoned out and continued walking, she thought about earlier when she stormed out of the bathroom to give Fox his uniform. She had noticed Coco's head following her all the way until she went back into the bathroom but if she was eyeing her she wouldn't know, considering her leader's dark tinted sunglasses. Velvet couldn't help wondering what that was about, did Coco think she looked sloppy? She felt slightly embarrassed at the thought, hoping that wasn't the case.

"Hey are you even listening to me? You don't seem shocked at all! I said two of the girls on the show killed a guy and took his partner hostage, it was insane. How are you not gasping with your little bunny voice?" Fox karate chopped his hand and pouted at her.

"Oh sorry, that is pretty bad." She answered.

Fox grunted and Velvet noticed Coco peeking back at them, she immediately snapped her head forward once Velvet met her eyes. "Fox don't be such a baby." Coco said as they reached their class.

"Whatever."

* * *

><p><strong>Blah, I give up on trying to write long chapter, sorry y'all. You gotta deal. I'll try updating twice a week if I can.<strong>


	3. Chapter 2: What?

Velvet sat quietly and hardly listened as Port gave another mundane lecture. She snuck peeks at her team leader who was, as usual, snoring away during class. Velvet sat a row back and a seat over from her, which made watching her a lot easier. It wasn't in a creepy way of course, she just wanted to be sure to wake her before Port gave another long speech about sleeping during his lessons that nobody in the class wanted to hear_ again. _

"Hey Velv, what's a Goliath's tusk called? I forgot." Fox whispered while leaning over to her slightly.

"A tusk, Fox." She answered slightly confused, considering he had just said it.

"I thought it was _dusk_ because the Grimm came from darkness. Get it?" He chuckled to himself as the faunus registered his really dumb joke and smiled a little.

"There will be no speaking in my class, please respect my classroom rules, Mr. Fox and Ms. Scarlatina. As I was saying, Oobleck then…" Port continued his hunting story that contained his energetic, and fast-talking green haired friend.

Fox mumbled an apology under his breath, going back to scribbling in his notebook. Even though he was blind and couldn't write, he had insisted on buying _all_ the supplies for class. He stated plenty of times that he wouldn't be, "an unprepared fool because a fool was bad enough." Velvet's head filled with the memory of Coco yelling at him about wasting money explaining that Port and his other teachers excused him already. She had spent over two hours arguing with him about wasting the team's budget. "It's only a dollar!" He argued.

"A dollar that could feed a starving child in Vacuo!" Coco argued right back.

In the end Fox won after promising he'd use his own savings and not the team's, but Coco was still bothered for the rest of the day.

The bell had rung, snapping Coco back to consciousness. She jumped out of her seat and grabbed her handbag speeding out of class before Port could have another one of his "talks" with her. "Ms. Coco, wait here." Port's loud voice boomed.

Coco turned, "Actually I have another class right now but thanks for the offer." She speedily took off, leaving Port in the dust. Velvet knew her leader didn't want to hear a lecture and lied her way out of it. Coco did _not_ have another class today and neither did Velvet.

Port shook his head and wandered back over to his desk, muttering something about being too passive to his students. He huffed and shuffled through the many papers spread across his desk, the man was extremely unorganized.

Velvet sighed and made her way to the dorm room, the F and Y of their team going elsewhere. She walked in silence and began to wonder why Coco was always sleeping in Port's class. The beret wearing girl was usually asleep before Velvet could get into her bed. She shrugged the thought away as she opened the door, revealing a half-naked Coco. Velvet stood at the doorway wide eyed as she panicked internally. Her face was flushed and she avoided eye contact, unable to muster up anything to say.

"Hey Velvs!" Coco smiled. "Why are you standing around?"

"I wasn't." Velvet mumbled, walking over to her bed to drop her bag and books off. She knew if she looked at her leader right now she'd be questioned for her blushing face.

Velvet scurried away to the bathroom to change out of her uniform and into her usual outfit.

* * *

><p>Coco was smirking as she watched Velvet make her way to the bathroom and slam the door. "Funny bunny." She laughed.<p>

She put on her regular clothes and sat on the bed, flipping through an old fashion magazine. Coco wondered why the rabbit faunus wouldn't look at her. Was she in a bad mood? Did Port tell Velvet something? She fidgeted in her bed, slightly annoyed at the thought of Velvet being mad at her. She tried to push it to the back of her mind by reading an article but it kept coming back and she became frustrated, pushing the magazine aside.

The moment the bathroom door opened, Coco threw herself out of her bed and got _really _close to Velvet. "Is something wrong?" She asked calmly, pushing her sunglasses to the tip of her nose.

"Huh, n-no." Velvet stuttered, going around Coco slowly.

"Are you mad at me?" Coco grabbed her and pushed Velvet against the wall. "Did I do something?" She continued to question.

"Why would you think that? Nothing's wrong." Velvet insisted.

The taller girl threw her sunglasses aside and stared straight into Velvet's dark brown eyes. "Are you positive?" She persisted, noticing a redness on the faunus' face.

She then realized just how close they were, she could feel Velvet's soft breath against her skin. Her heart began to pound faster as she leaned closer to Velvet, their lips only inches apart. Coco wrapped her arms around the other girl's waist, pulling her closer. _So close_.

A loud knocking broke them apart as the front door swung open, a laughing Fox walking in with a silent Yatsuhashi trailing behind him.

Coco and Velvet were now awkwardly standing together next to the bathroom door, both faces flushed red. Coco moved quickly, grabbing her sunglasses form the floor and scrambling over to her bed. She preceded to flip through the same magazine as before, neglecting the suspicious stares coming from the two who just walked in.

"Did something happen…?" Fox said, strolling over to his bed.

"No, nothing." She said as she pretended to read the article currently on the page.

Velvet nodded, confirming what her leader just said. She was silent as she walked out of the room and wandered off to who knows where.

"Alright." Fox said, letting it go.

_Shit. _Coco screamed at herself in her head.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't play, they either move fast or I die. I'm so impatient. But yeah, be prepared, I leave a lot of cliffhangers. <strong>


	4. Chapter 3: Back

Velvet wandered aimlessly through the hallway. She was stuck in a daze after what had happened back at the room. She had known Coco for two years and never had they been that close. Velvet felt her face heat up thinking about it and she sped up, crashing straight into the wall.

"Ow." She groaned while rubbing her forehead.

"You okay there?" Velvet turned and met eyes with a familiar first-year.

Yang looked at her still with concern prominent on her face, one blonde eyebrow raised up. She began walking toward her senior but Velvet panicked and ran the other way. She was ridiculously worrying over Yang finding out what just happened between her and Coco. That can't happen, she'd be teased _forever_. She shook her head and stared at her feet as she walked while wondering what Coco was doing.

"I love her." She muttered under her breath.

Velvet slid down the wall behind the staircase and hid her face in her knees, she sighed. She heard two people walking down the hall, her ears twitched as she recognized the voices. She stayed still as they passed by her but stopped not too far from her. She could her them clearly with her rabbit ears, Ruby and Weiss.

"Shut up you dolt, someone will hear you!"

"So?" Ruby questioned.

"We can't, you know," Weiss' voice got considerably lower, "date if people know, the word will spread to my father."

"Right, I forgot. Haha."

"No more 'hahas'. Now shut up and kiss me you dunce."

Velvet's eyes widened as she dug her face deeper into her knees, hiding her surprise. She never would have guessed Weiss for being bisexual or gay or whatever she was, especially with her family's traditional views. The faunus tried to think of something else, anything else, anything but _that._ _That _was, in fact, Coco's soft pink lips and her chocolate brown eyes. The look she had on her face just as she was about to kiss Velvet, and-

Velvet smacked her forehead and rose from her spot, she decided to walk back to her dorm. She walked passed Weiss and Ruby unnoticeably and sped her way back. Today was a long day full of surprises for the poor faunus girl and she had enough.

She swung her dorm door open and stormed in.

Coco read the article "How to Make Your Partner Scream in Pleasure" but soon threw it across the room as she thought of Velvet, blushed, and wondered why the hell that article was in there. Fox's head shot around right as the magazine hit the wall. His eyebrows were tight with concern and he was about to open his mouth but thought better of it. Rather, he took Yatsuhashi and left the room, quietly closing the door behind them.

She fell onto her back as she groaned in annoyance, if it wasn't for Fox and Yatsuhashi interrupting them who knows what could have happened. Coco stood up and adjusted her glasses, she wiped imaginary dust off her outfit and cleared her throat. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and then dropped back down on her bed.

"This is bullshit." Her voice was muffled by a pillow.

She laid on her stomach and rested her head on her pillow, ignoring the world for as long as she could, which wasn't very long. The dorm door swung open and she shot right up. Velvet walked through the door and was walking toward her, fast. She was frozen still until Velvet stopped in front of her bed and pulled her close.

Coco's eyes shot wide open as she realized what was happening and how right it felt to have Velvet's lips move against her own. She pulled away and looked at Velvet with questioning eyes, but Velvet just blushed and moved away.

"Sorry!" She squealed.

"For what?" Coco asked, kind of mad at herself for pulling away.

"Kissing you?"

"Why are you sorry about that? I liked it." Coco smirked, pulling Velvet back to her.

It was going to be a long night.


End file.
